This invention relates to cosmetic dispensers which include applicators having a core or stem and an applicator head constituted of an array of fibers carried by the core forming a brush for transporting and applying cosmetic material. In one specific sense, the invention is directed to cosmetic dispensers in which pressure is used to deliver the cosmetic material to the head while minimizing or eliminating delivery of material to the core.
In traditional cosmetic dispensers, both the applicator head and at least a portion of the stem are inserted into the storage compartment, that is, the portion of the dispenser containing the cosmetic material. As the applicator contacts the cosmetic material, some of the material transfers from the storage compartment onto the applicator head. However, at least three unavoidable results of this contacting step are that, typically: (1) too much material transfers to the applicator head; (2) the distribution of material on the applicator head is uncontrolled and thus somewhat random; and (3) some material transfers onto the stem.
To correct for these results, traditional dispensers typically include a wiper. The wiper removes excess material from both the applicator and stem, more evenly distributes the transferred material on the applicator head, and cleans the stem. To achieve this correction, however, both the wiper opening and the stem should have a similar profile. For most traditional dispensers, this profile is usually circular.
Further, the length of the stem must be sufficiently long to reach the material in the storage compartment, and especially the material at the farthest end, usually the bottom, of the storage compartment. For long or deep storage compartments, the stem can become too long, that is, the distance between the applicator head and the user's hand is so long that the applicator is awkward and difficult to control.